Big Dreams, Bright Lights
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Kurt's Broadway success has caused him to forget his rural roots. So when Burt calls asking him to visit the Hummel homestead, he reluctantly accepts. What Kurt never expected, was the presence of the young, new stable boy, who wants to make Kurt realise what is really important.
1. Bright Lights

**So my new story is here! I've been playing around with this concept in my head for a while, so I decided to just write and see how it goes. I hope you enjoy; please follow, favourite and review-I can't wait to see how this story develops!**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Set to Take Over New York City**

_Broadway up-and-comer Kurt Hummel was spotted yesterday afternoon at one of the city's most elite management agencies. Until now, the young singer has managed to jet straight to the top independently. But it seems that his new found success has attracted many an agency, as Hummel was then spotted later that same day at another well-known New York-based talent agency._

_Hummel is most well-known for his portrayals of Fiyero in Wicked, and Tony in West Side Story on Broadway; both making headlines for his astounding countertenor voice. Wherever Kurt goes, success seems to follow. The down-to-earth Texan-born man (although who would know; Kurt's accent has long gone) has gained quite a following in the Broadway world._

_Perhaps with his new management agency, his fans will become global. We wish Kurt Hummel all the best and hope to see him cast in the revival of Funny Girl this fall._

Kurt stepped out of his Upper East Side apartment building, immediately swamped by paparazzi. The man was head-to-toe in designer gear, and looked nothing short of perfection. Cameras flashed wildly as he perched sunglasses worth thousands of dollars on his nose and walked off confidently, ignoring the shouts and yells of the camera men behind him.

Kurt's life had sky-rocketed since he had graduated NYADA. The Hummel man had been snatched up by a young producer who was willing to take a chance on a fresh face. His portrayal of Fiyero caused him to gain a small but devoted fan-following, which helped catapult his fame and book him more and more shows.

Before he knew it, Kurt was one of the most successful Broadway actors in New York. Even those who had no involvement in the musical theatre world knew who he was. He really was living the dream; fame, fortune, and a lot of really great friends, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Although, there was one thing he was missing; love. Dating had fallen to the wayside since Kurt's career became the number one priority in his life. Sometimes, when the young man was lying in bed alone at night, after the buzz of another show had worn off, he felt so empty and lonely, that he really wondered if it was all worth it.

But Kurt tried not to think about it; instead focusing on all the gifts that life had given him. So he took full advantage of all the glamorous parties and presents that he received. Some might say he was shallow, but Kurt would say he was protecting his heart. If he remained swept-up in this crazy lifestyle, then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely all the time.

So, Kurt ignored the paparazzi and headed off to another meeting with a talent agent who, no doubt, would offer him all the world's riches that he couldn't really provide, just to represent Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel here to see Mr James", Kurt said as he walked up to the grand marble reception desk of the building.

"Mr James will be with you in one moment, sir. Please take a seat".

She gestured to the plush white, leather sofa that Kurt thought was horribly tacky in the corner of the lobby. He huffed slightly at this; nobody should keep one of New York's most famous success stories waiting. But nevertheless, he sat down and took out his phone, checking his Twitter notifications like it was his religion.

This was why Kurt was so startled when his phone started ringing, and Burt Hummel's face appeared on the screen. He had fought hard to keep a good relationship with his father, despite Kurt's busy schedule. But they really didn't talk as much as they liked, and since the younger Hummel's abrupt lifestyle change, any common interests the pair once had were now gone.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, curious as to why his father would randomly call him in the middle of the afternoon on a weekday.

"Hey bud, how's city life treating you?" Kurt smiled at this. Hearing his father's voice always made him feel so happy.

"It's treating me fine, dad. How are you? How's your heart?"

"Oh don't you be worrying about me. I'm eating healthy, I swear".

"But nobody's there to check up on you; even one burger could cause a problem, dad, you know that".

Kurt always worried about his father, being so far away and all. Since Elizabeth died, Burt had never remarried or even look at another woman, as far as Kurt knew. His dad had owned a farm since before Kurt was even born. He had fond memories of climbing up onto tractors and hiding in hay-bails as a boy. Now, Kurt couldn't dream of living somewhere so remote and muddy.

"Now Kurt I didn't call just for you to give me a lecture. Besides, I have somebody here to look out for me now".

"What? Who?" Kurt asked in an accusatory manner. If his father had a new girlfriend, he damn sure wanted to know about it.

"I hired a stable boy. He's really great, Kurt. He keeps me from doing anything too heavy-going, and makes sure I eat a good lunch". He calmed down a bit at this.

"Oh, good….I mean, I'm really glad, dad. Even with the regular staff, you need some extra help".

The pair chatted amicably for a few more minutes before Kurt realised that his father must have rung him for a reason;

"Dad, not that I don't love chatting to you. But is there a reason you called?"

"Oh yeah. Look son, I really do miss you and I feel like I haven't seen your face that wasn't on some photo-shopped poster for such a long time. How about you come down to the farm for a trip? I know you've got a week off soon".

"Can't you come visit me?" Kurt practically begged, hoping he would never have to set foot on a remote farm with no Wi-Fi ever again.

"Bud, you know I can't just leave the farm. Plus, I don't really feel up to flying, you know how it is".

Kurt could tell that Burt really wanted him to go. And, as much as he wanted to protest, he really couldn't let down his dad; he had put off visits for such a long time now.

"Sure, dad, I'll be there".

"You will?" Burt replied, sounding surprised, "oh that's great, bud. I can't wait to see you. Maybe we'll even get you mucking in around here".

Kurt wanted to strongly protest, stating that he would maybe make everyone on the farm sandwiches, and other than that he was spending the time soaking in the hot Texan sun, but at that moment the receptionist called him through. So Kurt settled with;

"I have to go, see you soon Dad".

"See you in a couple of weeks, Kurt!"

And with that, Kurt ended the call, and headed for a busy day of meetings and interviews.

Two weeks later, Kurt was in his spacious penthouse packing his things. What would one need for a farm? Kurt asked himself and then sighed. He really had lost the young boy he once was, who loved to get muddy and spend all day in the harsh sun, as long as he got to spend time with the people he loved. Kurt sure was a far cry from that now. So Kurt settled with what he felt were the necessities, meaning he had two carry-on bags, and three heavy pull-along suitcases.

The porter from the lobby came and carefully placed the expensive luggage into the cab, and before Kurt knew it, he was on the plane, Texas-bound. Out the window, the landscape changed from the sparkling ocean and dazzling skyscrapers, to harsh plains and boring lakes.

Kurt suppressed a sigh; as excited as he was to finally see his dad again, he couldn't help but dread the week that followed; sunburns, manual labour, and ruined clothes were all on Kurt's agenda, and he was not looking forward to it one bit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter!**


	2. The Stable Boy

**Hello once again-thanks for the lovely reviews-I'm so glad you're liking this story! I hope you like this chapter too! :)**

**For those wondering, I will be updating every Thursday; I hope that's okay!**

**Also, Blaine's accent may be a bit over the top; I've never met anyone from Texas (I'm from Scotland so I really do have no idea about the accents), so I hope I don't offend anyone!**

The farm was, unsurprisingly, almost exactly the same as it had been when Kurt was a small boy; even the old wheelbarrow with a broken handle was still leaning against the old barn wall. As he pulled his heavy luggage across the courtyard, abruptly stopping every now and then so as not to step on a roaming chicken, the sun beat down on Kurt's back. He surpressed a sigh. The Hummel man could already feel his nose burning from the sun, and he was sure there was hay on his jeans.

"Kurt!" He heard from across the courtyard which was surrounded by barns and stables.

"Hey dad!" Kurt replied, leaving his stuff and running to give his father a long-overdue hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again. It's been way too long, bud". Kurt felt guilty at this.

"I know dad, god it's good to see you too!"

"You've gotten taller", Burt remarked once they pulled away from their hug, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Dad I'm twenty five, I'm pretty sure I stopped growing a while ago".

"Well you were still growing the last time I saw you." Burt remarked. Kurt knew his father wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, but he did anyway.

Burt led his son in to the house in which he lived; it was a converted barn which was decorated quite nicely, thanks to Kurt's input. The ceilings were high, and there was a large loft on the floor above which was always just a place for Kurt's childhood memorabilia.

"I've set you up in your old room, as always. Honestly I haven't changed it that much; I knew you'd want it exactly the way you left it". Burt led Kurt into his old room, which brought back a wave of memories.

"Honestly dad, you could have dusted or something!" Kurt complained, although both men knew he was only joking. Burt chuckled and gave him a pat on the back;

"There's food in the kitchen when you're all settled, bud".

"Thanks dad", Kurt remarked, and went back outside to collect his forgotten bags and began to unpack. This process took a lot longer than expected as there was only one set of drawers in the room-no wardrobe or anything-and Kurt had enough clothes to fit a whole room. But, he persevered and managed to get creative; so some clothes were hanging from the curtain rail, blocking the view out the window. He didn't care though; they managed to block out the sun and the garish view of the chicken coop. Honestly, Kurt couldn't understand how his childhood self could have enjoyed this place.

Kurt was already longing for the hustle and bustle of New York City. This place was too quiet; every now and then a cow would moo or a cockrel would alert everyone of its presence, but other than that it was silent. Kurt was used to falling asleep with the gentle sounds of cars and people talking. It was soothing, knowing that life went on while he was asleep. The farm felt like the perfect location for a horror movie. Kurt sighed. If only he could take his dad with him to New York.

Once Kurt had showered and felt more refreshed, he made his way to the cosy kitchen; pots and pans hung from the roof, and plants from the farm were scattered around the surface tops. The room smelt of freshly cooked bacon and eggs; it was so homely that Kurt wanted to cry. As much as he complained, he really did miss this.

"Wait, dad, you're not supposed to be eating this stuff, it's bad for your heart!" Kurt exclaimed, giving his father the infamous Kurt Hummel glare. As least Burt looked guilty; he opened his mouth to speak when an unexpected voice came from the cooker; causing Kurt to suddenly whip around to face the unexpected visitor;

"Don't you be worrying Kurt, I'm making sure he eats his greens. This is just a treat 'cause today's a big day".

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, finally taking in the stranger. He was a little shorter than Kurt, and had thick, dark hair that was loose in a million curls. He had dark brown eyes that Kurt could just melt in, and a smile that made everything seem right in the world.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Blaine, the stablehand, and you're Kurt Hummel!"

"Er, yes, I am. I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing in here?" Kurt was so confused right now.

"Blaine's been making sure I eat right, Kurt, so you don't have to worry about me. I told you all this over the phone, remember?" Kurt did remember, but when he thought about the new member of the farm he had pictured a man around the same age as his dad, not someone that Kurt wanted to touch lips with very badly.

But Kurt couldn't let himself get drawn in to this. He was going to stay for the week and then head straight back in to the city to continue with his life. The only attachment he could have to the farm is his dad.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess", Kurt said, walking over to shake the boy's hand.

"Oh come on now, Kurt. I think we're friends already!" Blaine said, batting Kurt's hand away and pulling him in to a hug. The Hummel man didn't know how to respond. He hadn't been hugged by anyone other than his dad for so long; he was used to formal business meetings and people unwelcomely groping him in clubs.

"Well it's nice to see the two of you getting along!" Burt exclaimed, finishing his food and getting up to put his plate away.

"Oh don't you be worrying about that, Mr Hummel, I'll get it for you". Blaine said in the optimistic way he seemed to say everything. Kurt could tell that his sunny personality was going to get real old, real fast. Burt said his thanks and left the room, stating that the pigs needed cleaned.

Blaine placed a plate of delicious looking breakfast foods on the table, and gestured for Kurt to sit.

"So what's your story?" Blaine asked, sitting down opposite Kurt but not eating anything.

"My story?" Kurt asked, and Blaine just nodded in response, "well I grew up here with my dad, then I moved to New York for college, got spotted, became a broadway actor, and never looked back". Blaine looked uninterested. Kurt was not used to this; everyone fauned all over him when he told them what he did.

"Well Kurt I must admit I already knew that stuff", seeing Kurt's confusion, he continued, "we may be remote but we still have internet here", he said with a chuckle. 'Thank god' Kurt thought.

"I want to know about you though, not your job". Kurt honestly didn't know how to reply. He hadn't thought about himself and his own feelings in so long. Sensing Kurt's hesitance, Blaine continued once more;

"Okay then, I'll tell y'all about me. The name's Blaine Anderson, as you can probably tell from my accent I'm from Texas, born and raised. I love this state, and I love working on your dad's farm. He's a great guy. I'm twenty four, I've won many a horse riding contest, and I don't really talk to my folks anymore". This really caught Kurt's attention.

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself, realising it was probably a bit of an intimate question considering they had only met twenty minutes ago. But Blaine didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I came out when I was twenty, although I knew before then, of course. They don't much agree with that lifestyle, so I was out of my own, just trying to make a living. That's why I'm so thankful to your dad", Blaine paused for a moment, obviously choosing his next word's carefully;

"Kurt, your dad loves you a lot. And I see how sad he gets when you tell him you can't come down here. I know you love him, and I don't mean to pry, but I really think you should come see him more often". Kurt looked down, he had known this, of course, but hearing it from someone else made his feel more guilty, but Blaine continued anyway, boy that boy could talk!

"Plus, then I'd get to see you more! I can tell we're going to get along great, Kurt". Blaine smiled a mega-watt smile at him, causing Kurt to blush. What? Kurt never blushed!

The pair continued to talk for much longer. Blaine managed to get Kurt to open up some parts of himself he didn't even know he had, much less tell anyone else.

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set, and Kurt was yawning up a storm.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave", Blaine said, laughing. He once again hugged Kurt; something he was not used to, and retired for the night. Kurt was left sitting in the kitchen, with a smile on his face he hadn't felt for a long time. He eventually went off to bed himself.

Little did he know that Burt had seen some of the pair's interaction with a smile of his own; maybe Kurt would stick around, after all, he thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, they had the breakfast food, but I imagine it as late lunchtime-they didn't talk for 12 hours straight!**


	3. In The Stables

**Hello once again guys! Sorry if the start of this chapter isn't that good-I had already written it but then my laptop turned off so I lost it! :( **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter-please review as I love reading what you have to say about this story! :)**

The next morning, Kurt was unceremoniously awoken by the sounds of a cockerel alerting the whole farm of the new sunrise. It should have been something magical and beautiful, but Kurt just groaned and rolled out of bed. He showered, got dressed, and stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. He would deny it to himself, but the younger Hummel was disappointed to see only Burt in the room that morning.

"Good mornin' bud", Burt said in between bites of freshly cooked pancakes. Kurt just mumbled something that sounded like a greeting, before putting some breakfast on his plate and starting to eat. Burt just laughed at this;

"I see you're still not a morning person". Kurt smiled slightly at this, but he wondered if the guilt he felt due to his absence on the farm would ever leave. The pair ate in silence for a while; Kurt knew there was something his father wanted to talk to him about, so he waited and waited until the older man finally broke the silence;

"So, you get along with Blaine, bud?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's nice. I'm glad you have someone around here to keep an eye on you". Kurt said simply. This obviously wasn't the answer his father was looking for;

"He does a damn good job around here. But I meant, do you like him?" Kurt was silent for a moment before he answered;

"Yeah, he seems really sweet", Kurt said, before continuing to eat with his head down. However this couldn't cover up the faint blush on his cheeks that Burt did not miss. He smiled slightly to himself, before continuing the conversation;

"So, you're going to be helpin' out Blaine with the horses today". Kurt head shot up at this.

"What?" He asked, sounding ominous.

"Yep, if you're going to be staying around here you need to muck in too". With this, Burt cleared his plate, ignoring Kurt's huffs and sighs. The younger Hummel knew that once Burt had set his mind to something, there was no persuading him.

So, Kurt reluctantly changed out of his expensive Dior outfit, and in to some nasty dungarees and boots that were definitely older than he was, and with that, he walked out into the scorching Texan heat, and towards the stables.

* * *

"Howdy Kurt!" echoed throughout the large barn which housed the many horses that the Hummel's owned, as well as some that rich locals owned too. The voice confused the young man, as he could hear Blaine, but he couldn't actually see him.

"Hello?" He asked dubiously. Suddenly, Blaine's face popped up from behind one of the stable walls. Blaine looked just as handsome as Kurt remembered, with his signature big grin on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Well good mornin' Kurt! I'm mighty glad you're workin' with me today. Are you ready to muck out the horses?" Kurt's smile fell from his face;

"Excuse me?"

"This mornin's job is to clean out all the nasty stuff from the stable floor, and give the beauty's some new hay".

"You mean we're dealing with their...number two's?" Kurt asked, looking positively disgusted. Blaine laughed at this;

"Man I love the way you northeners talk. Yes sir, that's exactly what we'll be doin'". With that, Blaine passed Kurt over a shovel, and began moving all the dirt into a barrel.

After standing, shocked, for a couple of minutes, Kurt eventually started to help, unsure of what else to do. Once he got into the rhythm of it, Blaine struck up a conversation;

"So, you enjoying being back on the farm?"

"I'm happy to see my dad again", Kurt said bluntly, "but I can't say I really enjoy the actual farm".

"I can't say I can sympathise, Kurt", Blaine said, "the farm life's the only life for me".

"I used to love it", he said, "but I knew I was destined for more. So, I moved to New York and I realised how much I was missing out on being remote from everyone".

Blaine stopped his shoveling. He leaned against the handle and wiped his brow. Kurt couldn't help but appreciate how Blaine looked while he was sweaty;

"I've always wanted to visit New York", he said. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise;

"You have?"

"Yep. I mean, my home'll always be Texas, but there's somethin' about the bright lights that look wonderous to me".

"Well maybe I'll show you sometime", Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled back, and the pair continued to work.

The boys had only been going for about ten minutes when Kurt started to get restless. He took long breaks and kept stopping to adjust his clothes to make them look better; he wanted Blaine to like his aesthetics, afterall.

On top of this, Kurt's phone kept ringing with texts from his "friends" asking where he was, and what parties he was going to, and plenty more from his manager offering him parts he would never want. But, duty calls, so Kurt would keep stopping to answer calls and reply to texts.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was starting to get a little annoyed at his workmate's lack of motivation. After half an hour of Blaine pulling not only his weight but Kurt's as well, the normally sweet boy snapped;

"Alright you look here Kurt", he finally said, making Kurt snap his head up in surprise, "I really like you and I think you're lovely to be around, but you're makin' me do all the work here. We're supposed to be a team, and we can't get all this done for your dad unless we both do it".

At that moment, Kurt did something he regretted. The sun and the heat was really getting to him, and he was exhausted from the fact that he hadn't done any physical activity for years other than acting on stage, so he snapped;

"Well if I'm just holding you back then you can clear out all the dung. Honestly, it would be my pleasure if you did it all yourself", Kurt began to storm off, still answering texts on his phone, "god, I wish I was back in New York", he said to himself, but Blaine still heard it.

As he walked away, Kurt missed the heartbroken look on the farm boy's face.

Maybe Blaine was wrong about Kurt, he thought. Yes, they were obviously from different worlds, but when he heard the famous Kurt Hummel was coming, Blaine knew he would have to get along with someone who Burt raised. But maybe Kurt was just too different. He obviously had no interest in a lowly stable hand; Kurt was rich and successful. With that, Blaine finished the stable all by himself.

Back in the safety of his room, Kurt felt awful. He had snapped at Blaine when he hadn't done anything wrong. He was being a brat. The many years of being waited on hand and foot had obviously affected him more than he would have liked to admit. That settled it, tomorrow he would apologise to Blaine.

He really liked the Texan. Kurt was surprised, as they were so different. But there was something about his smile and his honest demeanor that made Kurt respect Blaine more than anyone he had ever met on the Broadway circuit. With that thought, Kurt went back to answering his texts, because even though he was on vacation, New York never sleeps.

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's a bit short-see you in the next one!**


	4. A Day With The Pigs

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your lovely reviews-I get so excited when I see there's a new one! I hope you like this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it!**

The first thing Kurt did the next morning was find Blaine. He had spent most of the night feeling awful about how he had acted, and knew he had to make it up to the farm boy somehow. However, this proved to be much more difficult than expected, as he could not figure out where Blaine would be.

It was too early for him to be out working yet, and none of the workers lived on the farm. And yet he distinctly remembered Burt saying that Blaine lived here with him. After wandering around for quite some time, Kurt eventually found his father feeding the chickens.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted across the courtyard, trying to get his attention.

"Hey bud!" Burt shouted back, barely turning around as he didn't want any poultry to escape.

"Have you seen Blaine?" He asked, quieter now that he was closer to the cage. Kurt did not miss the small smile that appeared on Burt's face.

"He's getting ready I think. Why? You two got any plans today?" Kurt was confused by this; why would his father expect him to have plans with Blaine?

"No, I got out of line yesterday and I wanted to apologise", he said honestly.

"Yeah, he told me about that, bud. You really need to control your temper", Burt said. Kurt could tell he wanted to say more, but neither wanted to turn this into an argument.

"Okay, so when will he be arriving?" Kurt asked which made Burt look confused.

"I thought I already told you that he lives here".

"Well, where could he live? There's no houses except ours".

"Exactly; he lives in the converted attic". Kurt was shocked;

"Well then what's happened to all my stuff? And all of mom's belongings?"

"Don't worry, I just moved them into a barn that wasn't being used. I'd never get rid of her things Kurt, or yours, for that matter".

The pair were silent for a moment until Kurt had a realisation;

"Does this mean he's been living in the same house as me all this time?!" He exclaimed, thinking back trying to remember if he'd done anything embarassing while his father was out, under the impression that he was alone.

"Yep; and he should be having breakfast right now, so that's where you'll find him".

With that, Kurt walked off to find Blaine. Just as Burt expected, the young man was sitting at the table in the homely kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and reading some kind of equestrian magazine.

"Hey", Kurt said timidly, afraid of how Blaine would react to his presence.

"Good mornin' Kurt", Blaine said with a smile on his face, which shocked Kurt, "how are you feelin' today?"

"I'm good", Kurt said hesitantly before sitting down at the table opposite Blaine;

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for snapping at you yesterday. I know I was out of line and I'm sorry you were left to do all the work".

Blaine didn't say anything. He just watched Kurt, looking contemplative, so he continued;

"It's just, I have a very hectic life in New York. I really don't have time to be here. But I felt bad because I hadn't seen my dad in so long. But it means I have to work here too".

The kitchen fell silent once more, until eventually Blaine spoke;

"Well, I sure am glad you apologised, Kurt. I'm not going to lie, I felt hurt when you left. I really thought we were gettin' on well; I thought you were my friend". Kurt's heart broke a little bit;

"You are my friend Blaine. Sure, you're definitely not like any of my other friends, but I really like spending time with you".

Blaine perked up a bit at this and smiled for the first time that morning. It was then that Kurt realised how much he had missed seeing that smile;

"You're my friend too, Kurt. And I have to say you're mighty different from my friends too! So, you going to help me clean out the pig pen this afternoon?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at how shocked Kurt looked;

"But...I thought you were in charge of the horses?!" He exclaimed.

"Yep. But sometimes I need to help the other guys with the animals. So today we're makin' sure the pigs look nice and clean. You can be in charge of scoopin' up the muck, and I'll herd the pigs away". The look on Kurt's face was one Blaine would never forget.

Surpisingly, Kurt turned off his phone and really mucked in around the farm. There was only minimal complaining from the New Yorker when they cleaned the cages, and he even seemed to enjoy feeding and brushing the goats;

"Billy was my best friend when I was a child", Kurt said fondly while he brushed the oldest goat on the farm. Blaine didn't say anything, he was too shocked that Kurt had just revealed something personal to him. The farm boy got the impression Kurt didn't like to deal with his emotions very often.

"I got horrificaly bullies all thoughout elementary school and high school. I didn't really have any friends; that's why I don't really ever come back. I never want to see anyone from that place again. So I would come home and just hang out with the animals and tell them all of my problems. I didn't want to concern my dad, especially as his heart was starting to cause him problems".

The pair were silent for a moment; Blaine trying to soak everything in, and Kurt obviously deep in memories. Eventually though, he obviously remembered where he was and who he was talking to, as he wiped away a few tears and laughed a hollow laugh;

"God, how sad is that?" He said, walking away quickly when Burt called them in for dinner. Blaine stayed behind for a few moments. He loved getting to know more about the mysterious younger Hummel.

Back in the house, Burt had cooked them up a feast;

"Well I know how much you can eat Blaine", he said when they exclaimed over the amount of food available, "and I've never seen you do so much manual labour in your life Kurt, so I thought you'd both be hungry".

The group ate the dinner in comfortable silence, with only a few words spoken between them when Burt asked how their day went. Once most of the food was gone, Blaine spoke up, looking nervous;

"Kurt, I was wonderin' if you were busy tomorrow?" He asked, fiddling with his fork. Kurt wasn't sure how the farm worked anymore, so he looked to his dad.

"You're free tomorrow, bud. It's a Saturday, so enjoy your time off".

"Well in that case", Blaine continued, "would you like to maybe take the horses up the canyon? it's mighty beautiful up there, and maybe we could have a picnic?"

The offer sounded amazing to Kurt, so he replied quickly while jumping down from the table and putting his plate away;

"Sure Blaine, that sounds nice". Blaine positively beamed with happiness, and Burt looked like he might burst as well. Finding their behaviour odd, Kurt decided to spend the rest of the evening replying to emails and catching up with work. As he left, Kurt said;

"I mean, it doesn't really sound like work, but dad did say I could have the day off tomorrow".

Once Kurt had left, Blaine's face fell. Kurt thought they had to take the horses out, when really Blaine just wanted to take Kurt on a date. Maybe he just didn't see him that way.

"Oh bud, don't worry about it. He's a bit clueless like that. Just woo him tomorrow and he'll be yours in no time". Blaine looked up at Burt, shocked, "oh come on, I could see you pining away the second Kurt arrived". Blaine sighed;

"I don't stand a chance", he said, leaning his face on his hand, "he probably gets invited on dates all the time in New York with rich, articulate men. I'm nothing but a guy who works for his dad".

"Hey, look at me", Burt said, sounding annoyed, "you are one of the nicest men I have ever met. You're honest, kind, and a hell of a lot smarter than some of those tools that Kurt has introduced me too. Now, I know Kurt's lost his roots a little bit. But trust me, high school Kurt would have been head over heels in love with you by now". Burt said, and then left to sort out some work. Blaine sighed once more;

"Well, high school Kurt isn't here anymore", he said to nobody, and then left the room himself.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm excited to see where this story goes!**


	5. An Evening Under The Stars

**Hello once again everybody! I am ridiculously sorry for this being late. I should have been better prepared but I did not write it this week and then Thursday was my birthday so I was too busy. So I'm sorry but I really love this chapter so I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Also, your reviews mean the world to me so please keep them coming!**

The day of the 'date' saw a blazing hot sun and the smell of freshly-made pancakes. Blaine bounded down the stairs from the attic two at a time, excited to spend more time with the boy he had grown so fond of these last couple of days. Although Kurt clearly did not have any romantic feelings towards Blaine, the farm boy was determined to make him see how good they could be together.

Unfortunately, Blaine had to wait until evening for the date to start, as he wanted them both to witness the beautiful Texan sunset together.

"Good evenin' Kurt!" Blaine said cheerfully as he met Kurt by the barn door.

"Hey Blaine", Kurt said, "we'd better head off if we want to be back home in time", he remarked. Blaine was confused by this;

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, the evening shift ends at eleven, so we're not really getting paid after that, so I assumed you wouldn't want to stay out any longer". Blaine supressed a sigh, Kurt really wasn't getting it.

"Kurt, I would gladly spend all my time with you, money or no money". He did not miss the blush that spread violently across Kurt's face, causing him to smile to himself.

"Let's…let's go then", Kurt stammered.

Turns out that riding a horse is not like riding a bike, i.e. Kurt could not remember the basics of horse riding, despite spending most of his childhood on top of the creatures, so Blaine calmly and patiently walked him through the logistics, waiting until the city boy felt comfortable before beginning their hike.

After a short while the pair fell in to a steady pace, the only sound being the clip clop of the horse's hooves. The scenery around them changed from corn fields to woods, eventually leading them to a beautiful cliff looking out on to the sunset.

"Alright, we're here", Blaine remarked, quickly jumping off his horse before running around to help Kurt off his.

"God", Kurt said, chuckling slightly, "could you be more fictional?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You're always complimenting me, and helping me with things, you just don't act like you're real, that's all".

"Well that's sad to hear, Kurt, because you deserve nothing but a gentleman".

"Yeah, I haven't experienced many of those", Kurt muttered to himself as he sat down, but Blaine still heard it.

"Why?" He asked, causing Kurt to laugh without any humour to it.

"Blaine, maybe here in the South everyone's lovey-dovey all the time, but in New York, it's a harsh world. Don't get me wrong, I love it and I love what I do, but everyone's so obsessed with fame and money that nobody has time to be kind. Honestly, the few boyfriends I've actually had didn't want anything but to be invited to all the celebrity parties I went to".

Blaine wasn't sure what to say, surprised that Kurt had once again told Blaine something very personal, so he went with something basic;

"Sounds fancy".

"Yeah, it is, and I suppose I should be grateful, but I really hate those things". Kurt paused, sighing, before continuing, "Sometimes, I'm at a party with a drink I don't even like in my hand, surrounded by people pretending to have a good time, and I really miss this place. Of course, I always ignore it because I should be so thankful for my life, but sometimes I just really want to go home".

"Wow", Blaine replied, looking back out to the sunset, "I'm so sorry you feel that way. Y'know, if it makes you feel any better, sometimes I really hate livin' here". This caught Kurt's attention;

"Why? I thought you loved Texas".

"I do, and I really love the South, and I love how accepting it's become of people like us, but it's so separated from the rest of the world. We Southern folk stick to our beliefs and we ain't changin'. Y'know I didn't even know what sushi was until I was twenty years old?"

This caused Kurt to laugh out loud, providing the first real smile Blaine had seen since they started their evening together;

"That's ridiculous!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know! And y'know what? I've still never tried it!" Kurt fake gasped at this;

"Oh my god Blaine I _have_ to get you some! We'll go together! There must be somewhere in this town that you can buy some unprocessed food".

"There is! We just need to travel for about ten miles or so and we reach the main town".

"Oh yeah!" Kurt replied, "I totally forgot. I used to work in the market place; I would travel in to town and sell some of my dad's produce. I really loved it".

"Well we'll have to take a trip there next weekend!" Blaine said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess we will".

The pair talked for much longer, until the sun had already set. They shared life stories, and lovingly laughed at some of the stories about Burt they both had.

"Oh my!" Blaine exclaimed, "we were so busy talkin' we missed the sunset!"

"I can't believe it!" Kurt said, "oh well, at least we got the job done", and with that he stood up, brushing the non-existent dirt off his clothes, and jumped back on to the horse. Blaine sighed, wondering if this whole trip had been somewhat pointless, and joined Kurt on the journey back down to the farm.

The pair once again rode in comfortable silence until they reached the stables. They put the horses away and walked back to the home, only stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Blaine's room.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Kurt, thanks for joinin' me".

"I had a good time too Blaine. I know I can be bitchy but I really do like spending time with you".

"I'm glad", Blaine replied, putting his hand on Blaine's arm in a friendly manner, "and I look forward to our date in the town next weekend".

Blaine knew he had made a mistake when Kurt stiffened at this and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Look Blaine, I don't know what kind of impression I've given you, but we are not dating. We're just friends. I'm going to bed".

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was out of sight. He vaguely heard a door slamming, signalling the New Yorker had gone to his room. Blaine sighed and headed upstairs. Had he been misreading the signs this whole time? Was Burt really wrong? Obviously Kurt was completely uninterested in Blaine. He figured that he would just have to try and get over his strong crush on Kurt, and try and remain friends, as he really didn't want to lose Kurt from his life.

What Blaine didn't know, however, was at that moment Kurt was sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Blaine had thought they were dating. How could they be? Kurt was going back to New York in a couple of weeks, and they would never see each other again. Plus, Kurt's life was full of materialism, and doing what you must to get to the top; Blaine didn't need that. He was so innocent and unapologetically kind that Kurt just couldn't introduce Blaine to his world. But that didn't stop the pain from hurting.

So Kurt tried to ignore his thoughts, getting in to the bed and turning off the light. But Kurt knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night with every fibre of his being wanting him to kiss Blaine senseless. Kurt was screwed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I once again apologise for it being late!**


	6. Into Town

**Wow-what a crazy day due to the whole Chris Colfer tweet thing; I'm so glad it was a hacker. Although I wasn't that upset about Chris leaving because I know he's destined for more, but I was upset as it sounded like he was unwell and I was obviously bummed about the abrupt lack of Klaine. But again, it doesn't really matter as it's not real.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; thanks so much once again for following it, favouriting it, and reviewing it; it really does mean the world to me!**

It was an uncomfortable week after the date that wasn't a date. Kurt avoided Blaine because he didn't want to deal with his feelings, and Blaine ignored Kurt because he thought it was what Kurt wanted. Burt would watch on as one of the lovebirds would realise the other was near and try to hide, while the other would also be hiding. He couldn't help but chuckle; they really were clueless.

Kurt really threw himself into the farm work as much as he hated it; he would muck out the pigs, feed the chickens, and bathe the dogs, all the while avoiding the stables as much as possible. He wasn't even asked to do half the chores, Kurt just needed to keep him busy.

However, once the sun set and everyone went to bed, Kurt's thoughts of Blaine came back in to his head and they wouldn't leave no matter what the city slicker tried to think of. This was why, when the weekend finally arrived, Kurt found himself knocking on Blaine's bedroom door (which was really just the ceiling as Blaine lived in the attic).

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, looking down at Kurt, confused, as he slid open the door to his room.

"Hey", Kurt said uncomfortably, "so…are you going to reintroduce me to the town?" Blaine positively beamed at this, so happy that Kurt wanted to spend time with him again.

"Sure thing! Let me just put my boots on".

The ride to into town wasn't the most comfortable experience; Blaine drove his rickety old truck that could do with a service through the beaten, off-track roads, claiming it was 'a shortcut'.

"Blaine I really wouldn't consider this a shortcut; it only takes ten minutes to get there", Kurt complained, wishing the seats were more padded.

"Trust me, we're missin' all the hustle and bustle", Blaine replied with a smile that had not yet left his face.

Eventually, the pair arrived in the town, and Kurt had to admit that he was glad they had taken the 'shortcut' as the once quiet rural town was not full of life;

"Wow. This place certainly has changed since I grew up here", Kurt said, looking around in amazement.

"Yep, that's what happens when family stores are bought out".

Kurt felt sad at this. He was all for materialism and capitalism, but he missed the old-fashioned store fronts and the quiet cobbled streets he had played on as a child while his father made deals with the local shop owners.

Blaine led Kurt in to all the new establishments, including a few clothing stores which weren't too bad, although the city boy would never admit it. They stuck close to each other the whole time, never losing sight of the other amongst the throng of people.

Eventually, Blaine took them in to the shaded market place which was truly a blast from the past;

"I see this place hasn't changed", Kurt remarked as he walked amongst the stalls selling produce from all the surrounding farms.

"I think the townsfolk would start a riot of this place was gone", Blaine replied, stepping around a rogue pig.

The men spent most of the day in the cool market place, looking at all the produce and stopping to pet the little ducklings in a pen. Eventually, they stopped for lunch at a sweet little outdoor café.

"I cannot believe you ordered that", Kurt said over his salad, grimacing at Blaine's plate.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously, "nachos are good for the soul".

"Yes but they're not good for the body", Kurt replied, smiling at their easy conversation that continued for the rest of their lunch.

"I actually had a really good time today Blaine", Kurt remarked as they were walking back to the truck, the sun setting in the distance.

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy we could be friends again".

"Blaine, I hope you know that I do like you. I just can't be with you". Kurt grimaced at his words as soon as they left his mouth; he was sending so many mixed signals. Blaine looked confused;

"That's alright, Kurt. You don't have to explain y'self to me".

"I just…I just really want us to get along because you're one of the only truly selfless people I've ever met".

"I think we get along mighty fine Kurt", Blaine said, once again smiling at Kurt who grinned back.

So it was no surprise that Kurt was taken aback when Blaine's gaze moved elsewhere and his smile instantly faded into a look of fear and shock.

"Blaine? What is it?" Kurt asked, looking around to see what could possibly be the cause of Blaine's distress.

"Let's just go", he said, gently grabbing Kurt's arm and moving them both quickly back to the truck.

"No, Blaine, tell me what's wrong; it's obviously something bad", Kurt said as he resisted Blaine's movements. Blaine sighed and stopped walking, letting go of Kurt's arm;

"Those guys over there", was all Blaine said between his teeth. Confused, Kurt looked around until he saw a group of men about their age who were looking over at them.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They used to bully me real bad in high school. I thought once I'd gone and graduated that I'd never see 'em again. But no, they had to work at the next farm over".

Kurt could see Blaine's terror and desperation; he was truly terrified of these people. Kurt thought back to his own experiences; being shoved in to lockers, thrown in to dumpsters, being verbally and physically abused every single day. Kurt could handle it when it was him but the thought of Blaine going through those things ignited a fire in Kurt he didn't even know he was capable of.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt was walking over to the group while Blaine shouted at him to leave it alone.

"Gentlemen", Kurt said courteously, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Hey lady", the obvious leader of the group replied.

"Oh, I think you must be mistaken, I'm very much male. Would you like to check?"

The man blushed furiously at this and corrected his posture so he towered over Kurt;

"Shut up gay boy! We noticed you're mighty close to Blainey-lady over there; maybe we should teach you a lesson". Kurt was getting furious at this point;

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He suddenly bellowed, thanking his lucky stars that the street was almost empty at this point, "you're a grown-ass man, and yet you still act like you're in high school. Look at you; you're nothing but a homophobe who probably still lives with his parents. Meanwhile, Blaine moved away for new experiences and is one of the most incredible, kind, generous, smart people I have ever met. You had better stay away from him". The group appeared scared at Kurt's outburst, but his last line caused them all to laugh again, so Kurt stepped closer towards them;

"You'd better believe me. You see, I'm what some people might call a celebrity. That's right, my face is on billboards and everything; do you know what a billboard is? I have a large group of very passionate fans who would _kill _for me. So all I need to do is send one mean tweet about you, and before you know it you'll have a hoard of crazed New Yorkers on your hands. I mean it; leave. Blaine. Alone".

And with that, Kurt stormed off, grabbing Blaine by the elbow and moved towards the truck. Kurt still had a smug, determined look on his face, while Blaine just looked at Kurt like he had hung the moon and stars. Kurt was Blaine's hero.

**Kind of a weird ending, I know; I'm very excited about the upcoming chapters so stay tuned!**


	7. Some New Developments

**Hey guys-sorry once again for the late chapter; I've had a busy week and the motivation to write was just not there. As a result, this chapter is a bit choppy, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews-I get so excited when I see a new one!**

The days following the boys' trip in to the town saw a noticeable difference in their relationship. After Kurt had stuck up for him, Blaine knew he was head over heels in love with the city boy. His heart fluttered whenever he saw him, and sometimes the younger Hummel even entered Blaine's dreams.

The same could be said for Kurt. Although he wouldn't say what he felt was love, he did feel something strong for the farm boy; he would often seek Blaine out to spend time with, and felt he could be truly comfortable around him. He still felt, however, that it was best to remain friends in order to protect Blaine from the harsh world he lived in. Plus, it wasn't long until Kurt had to go back to New York as his manager was getting increasingly angry at his lack of media-presence recently.

"Howdy Kurt!" Blaine said one sunny afternoon to a sunbathing Kurt. Blaine tried to ignore the very naked chest that was on display.

"Hey Blaine", Kurt said casually, not looking up at the new presence.

"I was just wonderin' if you'd like to give the horses some exercise with me?" Kurt did look up at this.

"Sure, let me just go put some more clothes on", he said as he walked back in to the house. Blaine tried not to be disappointed at this.

The pair spent much longer than they had on their 'date-that-missed' to get to their destination this time. Blaine simply stated that he wanted to take Kurt to one of his favourite places when the other boy had asked.

After a couple of hours of riding the pair found themselves much higher up than they were before. Kurt actually recognised this place;

"Oh my god! I used to come here all the time!" Blaine was so glad Kurt liked their destination.

The two men had hiked their horses up to one of the tallest hills in the area which overlooked a beautiful desert canyon.

"I used to ride up here and practice for Glee. I know it's pretty far to come just to sing but I didn't want to embarass my dad by singing loudly in front of all the farm workers. Turns out I didn't have to as they were all so accepting of me". Blaine smiled at this;

"Yeah, they're pretty great guys. That's actually why I chose to work here; your dad is so kind and he makes sure everyone that works on the farm is accepting of me unconditionally".

Kurt was proud to hear this; his dad really was the best.

The two spent a while longer there; it turns out Blaine had brought some healthy snacks (he knew it would be the only way he could get Kurt to eat on their trip), so they ate and talked and laughed and generally had a fantastic time.

"So are you ready to head back?" Blaine asked, collecting their things and getting the horses ready".

"Sure", Kurt said and began wiping non-existent dust off his clothes.

The ride back was almost silent. Blaine tried to create conversations, but he could tell Kurt wasn't really listening, so he gave up. Honestly he just hoped he hadn't offended Kurt in any way; he hated the thought of the beautiful boy being upset at him.

They reached the farm and packed away the horses. The sun was setting so the pair decided to call it a night and head to their respective rooms. Blaine was just about to turn around and say good night when he suddenly felt a pair of warm, wet lips on his own. Completely shocked, Blaine didn't respond, although his mind went in to overdrive; KURT WAS KISSING HIM!

Eventually, Blaine managed to respond and kissed Kurt back with gusto. This was the greatest feeling in the world. The pair kissed for several moments more, their bodied pressed against each other.

Finally, Kurt pulled away with a gasp, looking up at Blaine through lust-blown eyes;

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Blaine. That was a big mistake", he said and ran in to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine felt like he could cry. He got to taste something so perfect and then it was snatched away from him. A huge mistake? Obviously Kurt didn't see Blaine in that way, although he was under the impression Kurt did feel the same way. Blaine must have been mistaken. Well, he decided, he would just have to try his hardest to get over Kurt Hummel, because if Blaine was going to feel this heartbroken the rest of his life, he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope.

The following days were awkward to say the least. Blaine tried to avoid Kurt to make the transition easier, while Kurt seemed to try and find Blaine whenever he could. Really Kurt just wanted to explain his earlier actions; truth is, he really liked Blaine, but he was leaving soon, and they just wouldn't work. The kiss had brought about so many feelings in Kurt that he panicked and made up some lame excuse about it being a mistake, when really, it was the best thing to ever happen to the New Yorker. Kurt just wanted to explain himself to Blaine, who seemed to be ignoring him.

One Sunday afternoon found all the workers and the Hummels sunbathing in the courtyard; the day was far too nice to do any manual labour, so Burt stated they could all have the afternoon off once the animals were cared for.

The peace and quiet was broken when a loud all-terrain vehicle stopped in the courtyard, and a fairly-handsome man jumped out of the car.

"JASON!" Blaine screamed, jumping up with a big smile on his face and rushing in to the other man's arms. Kurt tried to ignore the flame of jealousy in his stomach.

"Who's your friend Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Guys, this is Jason, my ex-boyfriend!"

Yep, Kurt tried _really _hard to ignore the inferno of jealousy throughout his body.

**Sorry guys-but rest assured, things will get better!**


	8. The Jason Takeover

**Hello once again! I actually have a chapter on time for you! :P**

**Please check the end of the chapter for my social media links-sometimes I say on twitter if a chapter will be late, etc.**

**Thanks once again for the favourites, follows and reviews-I always get so excited when a new one comes in!**

**I really hope you like this chapter-it's an important one!**

The following couple of days were pure agony for Kurt. Although Jason was staying in a hotel in the town, he was on the farm most days, and everyone loved him. Blaine followed him around all the time, excited to show his ex-boyfriend the horses he had bonded with since he started work. All the employees loved his infectious laugh and easy going attitude as well. It was safe to say that Kurt was completely side lined. Blaine had barely given him two glances since the arrival of Jason.

So, Kurt spent most of his time with his dad grumbling, but refusing to state why he was in such a bad mood.

"So you're definitely not hiding out in the house because of Blaine's ex, are you?" Burt asked with a knowing smirk one afternoon.

"No dad", Kurt replied, sounding annoyed, "he's just a jerk, that's all".

"Why do you say that? He seems like a lovely boy".

Kurt just grumbled more, obviously not being able to come up with an answer. Burt was upset for Kurt; he knew how much the boys liked each other and if Kurt just got his head out of the sand they could be so happy, but he felt Kurt needed this reality check. He needed to learn that Blaine wasn't going to be available forever.

"I just don't think he's right for Blaine" Kurt eventually said.

"They're not even dating, bud", his father replied.

"I know, but Jason looks at Blaine like he's a piece of meat and I don't like it; I don't think his intentions are pure".

"Look, Kurt, I know your feelings for Blaine are stronger than you'll admit, so I really think you should go and speak to him. Just be honest with him and he might ditch this Jason guy, who, but the way, is distracting all my workers, and run in to your arms". Kurt had to smile at that;

"Thanks dad".

With that, Kurt left the house to find Blaine. After searching for a short while, he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the stables. Not wanting to interrupt, but being nosy, Kurt decided to listen in;

"I was just wonderin' why y'all turned up here, that's all", he heard Blaine ask.

"I just really missed you", another voice replied. It was Jason! Kurt leaned in even further to try and hear more, "we broke up four months ago and I haven't thought about anyone else but you".

"You cheated on me, Jason! I know we remained friends, and I've loved emailin' you, but I don't think I can be anything more than friends with y'all anymore".

Kurt hated the man even more now; how could he cheat on someone as perfect as Blaine?

"I know, I know, Blaine, I'm so sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life, but it was just a kiss".

"Just a kiss? Is that how you justify yourself?"

"NO! That's not what I meant", Jason was obviously trying to back track, "look Blaine. Simply put, you're the love of my life, the apple of my eye. I'd do anything for you. I came all the way here just to try and get you back. Please, just think about it".

Kurt couldn't hear anything else, and was wondering what was going on when the door of the barn suddenly swung open and Jason walked out, looking upset. He turned to look at Kurt, who had obviously been listening in.

"Eves dropping, huh?" He said with a malicious grin, "look Kurt, I know we haven't really talked much, what with Blaine bein' busy with me and all, but I need to have a word. Just . . He should be with me. I can tell he's hung up on you; he didn't have to say anythin', I could just tell. Now I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't wanna know, but just say away".

And with that, Jason left, leaving a stunned Kurt in his wake. Before he could really understand what had just happened, Blaine walked out of the barn, looking perfect as always but with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Kurt", Blaine said uncomfortably, after all, the last time they had talked had been the kiss that missed.

"Blaine, I really need to speak to you can we go back in the barn?"

"Look Kurt, I'm clearly not in the best state to talk, and I don't really wanna talk to you anymore. I loved what we had, but I think I want different things from our relationship, and I'm just not sure I can handle you kissin' me again and then tellin' me it was wrong".

Kurt's heart broke in two;

"Blaine I am so sorry. I've been such an idiot. Honestly, I think I'm head over heels in love with you. I've had boyfriends before but it's never felt like this. I'm sorry I sent you mixed signals, I just couldn't help but kiss you. I pushed you away because you could do so much better than me and my materialistic life, and I'm leaving in a few weeks. But honestly, Blaine, I love you so much. Seeing you with Jason made me realise just how much you mean to me, and I would be honoured if you would allow me to be your boyfriend".

The pair were silent after Kurt's speech, the only noise being a few cows mooing in the distance.

"Honestly Kurt this is all so overwhelmin' right now. I'm not sure if I can trust you; I've given you my heart so many times and you've crushed it, but at the same time I feel so much for you. And then I've got Jason, who would be so easy to go back to; he knows me, Kurt, he understands me…"

"But he's a jackass", Kurt couldn't help but butt in.

"He can get pretty possessive sometimes, and he did cheat on me…"

"You could do so much better Blaine", Kurt said, almost pleading with the love of his life standing right in front of him.

"I think I just need to do some thinkin' Kurt. Plus we have a guest on the farm and it would be rude to ignore him".

And with that, Blaine walked away, leaving Kurt with a heavy heart.

Blaine was so confused; he could go back to the life he had with Jason; full of amazing laughs and fun times, but every time Jason went out on his own, Blaine was never sure if he was being faithful. Or he could start a new relationship with Kurt, the person he felt so much for, but maybe Kurt would decide to leave him again, and Blaine just wasn't sure he could handle that. Plus, they would either have to have a long distance relationship, or one of them would have to give up their career; it was too risky.

Blaine had a lot of thinking to do.

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next time!**

**Personal Twitter-kl41n3**

**Glee/Fandom Twitter (the one I use most often)-klaineydays**

**Klaine Fanfiction Recommendation Tumblr-everybodylovesklainefic**

**Personal/Fandom Tumblr-helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**


	9. Burt The Counsellor

**Hello! Once again thanks for your favourites, follows and reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Kurt flung himself in to farm life like he had never done before. He used every emotion he felt for Blaine and tunnelled it in to his work. Every time he saw Blaine and Jason deep in conversation wandering around the farm, he would dig a little deeper, or clean the pigs a bit more thoroughly.

It was the only way he could ignore all the pain and jealousy he felt, so Kurt would work until late at night, and then start again once the cockerel had crowed. Burt loved the change in Kurt;

"I gotta tell ya bud, I love that you seem to be enjoying your time here for once, maybe you'll come back more often!" Kurt gave his Dad a sad smile.

"I really do like farm work actually. Once I get in to clothes I don't mind getting dirty and I actually start working it's pretty rewarding".

"I just like seeing you act like you used too before you got so swept up in all that showbiz stuff". Kurt sighed;

"Me too, Dad. Coming here made me realise how shallow I am".

"You've just lost your way a bit Kurt, but it looks like you're finding the right path again". The pair were silent for a moment, Burt walked closer to Kurt who was leaning on a trowel, having taken a break from mucking out the goat pen;

"I do know what you're doing, Kurt. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're enjoying the work here, but I find it suspicious that you suddenly fling yourself in to the farm when this Jason guy comes in to town". Kurt bowed his head;

"I've toyed with Blaine's emotions so much, I'm surprised he's even talking to me. He's a much better person than I'll ever be. But I know he could do so much better than that cheating scumbag. I really…I really love him Dad".

Burt was incredible surprised by this confession; he had never heard his son say he was in love before, and Burt was so happy for him.

"Well then if you really feel that way you need to fight for him! Show Blaine you're his soul mate and that Jason is garbage", Kurt looked up, surprised by his dad's statement;

"Don't look so shocked-he is garbage! He comes here unannounced and suddenly we have to cater to his every need. Trust me, Kurt, Blaine's a really smart boy, he'll make the right decision". And with that, Burt walked away, leaving Kurt with a lot to think about.

Meanwhile, Blaine was sitting in Burt's kitchen with Jason. He hated to admit it, but the farm boy had been so excited to see his ex-boyfriend, even after everything that had transpired between the two, leaving Blaine with his biggest heartbreak until Kurt. However the more time they spent together the more he couldn't understand what he saw in Jason in the first place.

"So of course I had fifty guys just begging for my number…" Jason drawled. All he did was talk about himself and Blaine was bored of it. All his stories were about sexual conquests and how attractive he was; how could Blaine have been so blind? All he could think about why Jason's mouth kept moving with another ridiculous story was of quoiffed hair and beautiful sea-coloured eyes and a dazzling smile and soft lips…

Blaine shook himself out of it; he needed some time to think by himself, but there was one thing he knew for sure;

"Jason!" Blaine suddenly shouted, surprising himself and causing the other man to stop speaking for a rare moment, "you need to go home now".

"What? Why?" He said.

"I-I don't think we're goin' to work out".

"The hell?!" Jason said, starting to raise his voice and look very angry.

"I've changed now. I'm happy here and I just don't think I can trust you anymore". Jason looked livid;

"Fine. Enjoy the rest of your life with that no good Hummel guy. You'll never get someone as good as me. Y'know what? I hope you fall in love with him, Blaine, I really do. I hope you love him like y'all obviously never loved me and then he'll go back to New York in a couple of weeks, and let me tell you, it's full of people far more attractive and rich than us. D'you think he'll think about you at all Blaine? No. So then you'll be left here heartbroken and he'll be sleepin' around in New York. Have a good life Blaine".

And with that, Jason stormed off. Blaine could faintly hear his car screeching off outside. He breathed a sigh of relief; he was gone. But Blaine couldn't help but feel so stupid; how could he have found Jason so attractive? He knew why; Jason was Blaine's first proper boyfriend. He made him feel so special and loved; little did Blaine know he was a cheater. Blaine had been so blind to Jason's true colours because he wanted to feel loved.

"Hey, you okay bud? I heard the argument". Burt said, walking in to the kitchen.

"I will be", Blaine said looking forlorn.

"you're so much better than him, I hope you know that. Any guy would be lucky to have you".

"Yeah but nobody will have me".

"I think you know that's not quite true", Burt said with a smirk on his face.

"Have you been talkin' to Kurt?" Blaine said with a sly smile; Burt Hummel was a meddler.

"I might have been. Look Blaine, I'll love you no matter what, you know that, you're like another son to me, but I really think you should give Kurt a chance. He's head over heels for you. I know he's messed with your feelings, but trust me, he's determined to do right by you now".

"I just can't though…" Blaine said quietly.

"And why's that?" Burt asked.

"Because even if he does love me like he says he does, he's going back to New York real soon and like Jason said, there's a million attractive, smart, successful people there".

"Okay, let me get a few things straight Blaine; firstly, Kurt is not a cheater…"

"Oh no, that's not what a meant, I just thought he might break up with m-"

"Shut up, Blaine", Burt interrupted, "I know what you mean, just let me finish. Kurt is not a cheater, and neither are you, so as long as you communicate, I don't see why long distance wouldn't work. Also, _you _are attractive-I've seen the way those middle aged ladies look at you when you go in to town", Blaine laughed at this, "you're smart; you've completely changed the way we run the farm; we've saved 20% of spending since you've arrived! Plus, you're successful too; you moved away from a homophobic, dangerous place and started a brand new life. You're a catch Blaine!"

Blaine wanted to cry, he didn't know what he would do without Burt.

"Thankyou", he said, choking up as he gave Burt a tight hug; "I hope you now that I see you as my Dad". Burt didn't say anything, he just squeezed tighter.

"Okay, now go find Kurt!" Burt said, and practically shoved a laughing but still tearful Blaine out the room".

Kurt was sitting outside in the courtyard, enjoying the sun and the farm ambience. He had seen Jason storm off earlier, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Suddenly, a shadow cast over him, causing Kurt to look up right in to Blaine's face. He quickly sat up;

"Blaine! Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, nervous as he didn't want to mess up this rare opportunity to speak to the love of his life (that still felt weird to say!).

"I choose you, Kurt".

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

**Yay for Burt being the counsellor this chapter!**

**Jason didn't last very long, I know-but I for one just want Klaine to get their acts together! ;)**


	10. Thoughts Of New York

**Hello once again everyone; I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing; they always put a smile on my face!**

**Has anyone else finished TLOS3 yet? That ending, damn! Chris Colfer does it again! ;)**

**See you next chapter!**

Kurt and Blaine had only been an official couple for two days, but they were the happiest two days of Kurt's life. He had never felt so comfortable and relaxed as he did in the other boy's presence. It was like a light switched on inside him when he got to hold Blaine's hand and embrace him like he had wanted to do for such a long time.

Kurt started to really consider the life he had left back in the city that never sleeps. His love of performing was still there, but he hated the fame that came with it. He certainly didn't miss the constant camera flashes, or the fake people at fake parties, and he especially did not miss the constant texts and phone calls from his management team telling him he wasn't doing good enough.

Blaine was loving life just as much as Kurt was; every day he woke up with a huge smile on his face. Spending time with Kurt was like riding a unicorn through a rainbow; he couldn't get enough. Ever since Kurt accepted his boyfriend request and leaped in to his arms, he hadn't wanted to leave his boyfriend's side. Of course, the knowledge that there was only one week until Kurt went back home loomed over them like a dark cloud, but Kurt did not acknowledge it, so neither did Blaine.

"Are you free tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt one Sunday afternoon, as both boys had the day off from farm work. The pair were relaxing on a hammock together, the soft movement creating a cooling breeze on their faces.

"Uh-huh", Kurt replied slowly, as he was so relaxed, "it's not like there's much to do around there anyway!" He joked.

"I want to take you out to my favourite restaurant", Blaine said with a proud smile on his face. Kurt smiled widely back;

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's this awesome lil' place in the town, it's New York themed so it's got real amazin' pizza, but don't worry there's plenty of salads too", he said. Kurt smiled wider; Blaine knew him so well.

"I'll feel right at home there, then", he replied, trying to make a joke, but both boys fell silent when they realised the implications of Kurt's words.

That night, both boys dressed up to the nines, it seemed a bit ridiculous as they knew the other diners would be wearing their street clothes, but it was their first official date and it had to be memorable.

"Wow…" Kurt said when he saw Blaine walking towards him in a shirt tucked in to dress trousers, and a bow tie hanging undone around his neck, "you look amazing". Blaine blushed at this;

"Well you look even better!" Kurt was wearing the same outfit, but instead with an expensive-looking blazer and a skinny tie, "I feel underdressed seein' your fancy outfit, but this was all I had…"

"You look fantastic", Kurt cut Blaine off, wishing his boyfriend had more confidence in himself, "now let's go eat I'm starving!"

The restaurant was fairly small but very quaint. Photos of famous New York landmarks scattered the walls, and old-school jazz music filled the room from a speaker.

"This is probably nothin' like the real New York, huh?" Blaine said as they were lead to their table.

"You know, it's really not that bad; I like this place!" Kurt replied, and the smile on Blaine's face made him glad he had spoken.

The dinner itself was pretty tasty, which surprised Kurt;

"Man, I wish this was here when I was growing up; then I wouldn't have been subjected to my dad's cooking!" Blaine laughed at this;

"Hey! Burt's not that bad".

"Oh yeah? Then how come if I'm not cooking, you step in before my dad can say anything and take over the oven?" There was a brief pause;

"Okay, maybe he could be better…"

The pair continued this playful banter over the dinner, it was honestly one of the best nights Kurt had ever experienced. The mood turned more relaxed once their plated had been taken away, and they were left with just glasses of wine on the table.

"I really do love this place, Blaine. Thank you for taking me here, it was a perfect first date".

"I'm might glad you like it; I wish I could see what a real Big Apple restaurant is like…" Kurt looked down at the table, he hated the thought of leaving.

"Well, I could show you some time", he said quietly. Blaine shook his head;

"I would love that Kurt, so much, but plane tickets aren't cheap, and I can't afford to just leave my job". Kurt held on to Blaine's hand tighter under the table.

"You could always come with me?" Blaine quickly looked up at this;

"What?"

"I mean, it's pretty rash considering we've only technically been on one date, but I can't stand the thought of leaving you and only seeing you when I get time off, which is rarely. So you could live with me!"

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, then continued looking devastated, "that is mighty nice of you to offer, it means the world to me, but I just can't live in your house and live off your money and kindness. Plus, what if we didn't work out? I'd be out on my own with nowhere to go. I have to stay here and look after your dad".

The rest of the night kept the grim atmosphere they had created with their tragic conversation. When the pair stopped outside Kurt's bedroom door, Blaine pulled him in for a sweet kiss, before whispering good night and walking towards his own room.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called, careful not to wake his father up. Blaine turned around to look at him, "I love you!" He called, smiling. Blaine smiled back;

"Y'know what? I love you too!"

The pair ran towards each other again, melting in to each other's tight embrace and kissing like their lives depended on it. When they pulled away, both boys were crying.

"I know you're leavin', but for this week can we just pretend everythin's okay and forget about New York?" Blaine asked, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"I want nothing more Blaine", Kurt breathed out. Without another word, Kurt gently took Blaine's hand and pulled him in to his room; there was no way he was letting Blaine out of his sight tonight.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Back In To Work

**Hello once more! I hope you've all had a nice week. Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows-you're all my favourite people!**

**Not a lot happens in this chapter, but I think it's necessary to move the story along.**

**Also I watched the Chernobyl Diaries for the first time today; highly recommend if you're a fan of horror. Not a great film, but plenty of jump scares!**

After his relationship with Blaine developed the night of the date, Kurt had a new found vigour. Burt had never seen his son so happy; Kurt would often walk around with a skip in his step, often first out of bed to make breakfast for everybody.

"Bud if I'd known a handsome guy would have made you pull your weight around here, I would have hired someone years ago!" Burt said over his morning coffee.

"Very funny dad", Kurt said dryly just as Blaine walked in, "hey!" Kurt said with a grin, pulling Blaine in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good mornin' Hummels", Blaine said, just as cheerily. Burt had certainly noticed a change in the Anderson boy too since the pair became an official couple.

"So boys, I was just wondering what the plan is after this week?" Burt noticed the expressions on his two favourite people dim, making him immediately wish he hadn't asked, but he surged forward anyway, "I mean, just 'cause Kurt's going back to New York and all".

"We're just enjoying right now, dad", Kurt said snippily, he then walked out of the kitchen, mumbling about laundry or something.

"I guess I hit a sensitive spot", Burt said to Blaine, who was also looking defeated.

"Yeah, we're tryin' not to talk about it; just enjoyin' right now, y'know?" He said, leaning against the breakfast counter.

"I get that Blaine, I just don't want Kurt going back to New York broken hearted, and I don't want to have to deal with you moping around either". Blaine smiled slightly at this, "but if you're certain you want this time with my son, then go for it".

"Thanks Burt", Blaine commented.

"Okay, enough chat, those horses won't clean themselves", Burt said, waving a smiling Blaine off with his hand that wasn't holding toast.

* * *

Kurt had not only thrown himself in to taking care of his dad, but he also worked a lot harder on the farm. Blaine found the man in question in the pig pen, mucking out all the mud to make way for some fresher ground. He was in some old-looking overalls, with mud everywhere, including his face and hair. Blaine had never seen anything hotter.

"Wow…Kurt, I certainly didn't expect to see you here!" He commented, leaning against the picket fence. Kurt stopped digging when he heard Blaine and wiped a muddy hand across his forehead, obviously tired.

"I just…I understand I've been a bit of a brat since I came here; I've just been so used to having everything handed to me that the idea of getting my hands dirty was horrible. But, I've seen how hard you and my dad work and I wanted to contribute". Blaine was so proud of his boyfriend;

"Well, I think you look amazin' in them overalls", he said with a wink. Kurt groaned;

"Don't remind me! It took me twenty minutes to syke myself up to wear these!"

"Come here", Blaine said with a smirk, leaning across the fence to drag Kurt by the overalls over to him, giving his boyfriend a very dirty kiss.

"Break it up, boys, not on work hours!" They heard from afar. The two broke apart, laughing at Burt's horrified expression.

"God I love you", Kurt whispered in to Blaine's forehead as they leaned against each other.

"I love you too, with all my heart", Blaine whispered back.

The beautiful silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Kurt's phone altering him of a text message in his pocket.

"Oh, can you get that for me?" He asked, signalling that his hands were too dirty to touch his precious phone.

Blaine retrieved the mobile and looked at the screen;

"Holy cow, Kurt! You've got damn near twenty texts waitin' for you!" Kurt sighed;

"I know, I know. My manager keeps asking me when I'm coming home. She really wasn't happy when I said I was staying an extra week". Blaine froze at this;

"You were supposed to leave a week ago?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah", Kurt said, looking down at the ground, "I just couldn't leave yet. Anyway, she's been telling me work's been piling up, so I definitely need to leave this week".

"And how do you feel about that?" Blaine asked, still crying slightly.

"Honestly? Apart from the fact I'll be leaving you, of course, I feel sad. I just…I used to love my job so much; every night I would get such a thrill to be able to tell a story to people. But now it's just fickle parties and fake people, I don't even enjoy the performances anymore". Kurt sighed and began to dig again, "oh well, I guess I can't really complain; I live a luxurious lifestyle I'm sure some people would kill for".

Blaine continued to watch Kurt at work for a while with a sad look in his face, he felt so sad that Kurt wasn't happy, and wanted nothing more for his boyfriend to find his passion.

* * *

It was the next day when Blaine went to find Kurt, who had been M.I.A. all morning. He eventually found the man in his bedroom, leaning on the desk with a determined look on his face.

"Hey babe, I've been lookin' for you, why weren't you at breakfast?" He asked, sounding concerned. Ever since their talk yesterday Blaine had been worried about Kurt's mental health.

"Oh hey Blaine, I've been distracted, sorry".

Out of curiosity, Blaine walked over to the desk, standing behind Kurt. He swung his arms around Kurt's neck, so he was cuddling him from behind.

"What's distractin' you?"

"Oh, I found my old sketchpad so I thought I'd continue some of my old drawings".

Blaine finally looked over to Kurt's work and actually gasped out loud. Kurt had created some amazing items of clothing; garments he had only seen on the high fashion runways in New York, Milan, and Paris.

"Kurt…these are…these are amazin'. My, you have to submit these somewhere!" Kurt laughed at this;

"No way, Blaine. I don't think mine would ever compare to the professionals".

"But you have to try! I saw your face when I walked in, you looked a cow's field more happy drawing these designs that you ever have when talkin' about work. You need to find your passion, Kurt".

Kurt didn't reply, he simply took the sketchpad back and continued drawing.

"Would you maybe design somethin' for me?" Blaine asked, pulling up a chair to sit beside Kurt. The New Yorker looked over to Blaine with a smile on his face;

"Sure", he said softly, and began to sketch out something new.

The pair sat there for several hours; Kurt wrapped up in creating something that was just right for his boyfriend, and Blaine enjoying watching Kurt create a masterpiece. They were perfectly content.

**So we're starting to hint at how they can maybe be together in the end. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter!**


	12. The Guitar

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows last chapter!**

**Firstly I want to say sorry for this being late; I've had the craziest weekend; I saw Miranda Sings yesterday (she was amazing and Colleen is even more gorgeous in real life!), and then I was working all day today and now I'm babysitting. I have a job interview for a cinema tomorrow so now was the only time I could write. As a result, this chapter is about half as long as normal and not that well written, so that's my second apology.**

**As an apology, I'll try and get a chapter up this week as an extra! **

**We're nearly at the end of the story now! **

Two days before Kurt's inevitable leave for New York, he finds his boyfriend in the attic which Blaine had managed to turn in to a cosy space to live.

"I can't believe I haven't been up here yet!" Kurt exclaimed as he looked around the small space.

"Yeah, it wasn't much when I moved in, but I managed to make it home", Blaine replied.

"Seriously though, all the artwork and things you've found; I could live in here!"

Blaine wouldn't admit it, but the thought made him happier than he could possibly be.

Kurt walked over to the country man and situated himself on the small loveseat with Blaine. It was probably too small to fit too people, but neither cared. Kurt snuggled in to Blaine's side.

"Imagine if we could stay like this forever", Blaine said wistfully.

"Mmm, we could live in this little room, and only come out for food every now and again. We would just make art and help people".

"That sounds amazin'", Blaine replied.

After the melancholy mood was set, the couple remained in their position, in silence, for quite a while, to the point where both fell gently asleep at some point.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, obviously still drowsy from sleep, "what's that?" He said, pointing to a weird shape covered by a blanket.

"Oh yeah…" Blaine muttered, getting off the sofa and heading towards the object. Gently, he pulled the haphazardly thrown blanket off to reveal a beautiful guitar.

"You can play?" Kurt asked, sounding enthusiastic.

"Yeah…I learnt as a kid; t'was the only way to pass time on the Anderson farm".

"Play something for me?" Kurt asked, looking so happy that Blaine couldn't resist.

Blaine set himself down on the floor in front of Kurt, placing the guitar on his crossed legs. Taking a deep breath, Blaine started playing the most hauntingly beautiful piece of music Kurt had ever heard. He could feel the love radiating off the song.

All too soon, it was finished, and Kurt clapped like a madman with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine…that was so beautiful", he exclaimed.

"Thankyou Kurt, I kind of wrote it for you".

Kurt was so stunned that he didn't even realise what he was saying;

"We can't be together any more".

Then there was silence.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, disbelievingly.

"Blaine…I'm so sorry but I can't do it". Kurt said, sobbing out his words.

"But I thought we were doing so well". Blaine also had tears streaming down his face.

"We were…we are…but I'm leaving in two days and I just can't face a long distance relationship. It would hurt too much".

"But we can do it! We love each other, isn't that enough?" Blaine said, moving over to Kurt and placing his hands on each side of Kurt's head, "please Kurt!"

"I'm sorry Blaine, it's easier if we break up now instead of later when one of us has hurt the other. I will always love you Blaine but this is too much right now".

Blaine didn't say anything, he simply dropped his hands from Kurt's face and put his head dejectedly on Kurt's lap.

"We knew it was going to end this way Blaine".

"I guess I just hoped we'd be together forever, as stupid as that sounds", Blaine said, lifting his head slightly.

"We were both stupid, but I'll never regret this. I'm sorry Blaine, I love you", Kurt said, and with that, he left the room sobbing, leaving Blaine sitting on the floor of his little apartment, wondering if he'd ever recover from this horrible heartache.

**Ooh…what's going to happen next?!**


End file.
